Guardian Angels
by Uchiha Kuroyami
Summary: Naru adalah seorang pemuda anak kaya raya, yang memaksa kakeknya untuk memberinya bodyguard, bagaimana kisahnya dengan ketiga bodyguardnya? Yaoi, review bole :3


**Disclaimer** : Semua yang ada hanyalah milik-Nya semata 0:'3

**Warning** : Pertamanya sih mau bikin rated-M pake hard lemon, tapi authornya cowo tulen dan ga sanggup, takut berubah haluan kalo harus bikin yang kaya gitu, jadi sho-aoi aja deh jadinya :'3

**AN** :1). One Shot dengan 3 pilihan pairing tersedia bagi reader xD

2). Ini cerita pertama author dalam bahasa Indonesia, jadi tolong agak halus sama authornya yak, mungkin agak OOC, tp udah berusaha biar enggak :'3

**GUARDIAN ANGELS**

Chapter 1 (GaaxNaru)

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang sekarang sedang memasuki tahun ajaran ke-2 di Konoha High School. Dia adalah seorang anak pasangan pengusaha pemilik Namikaze Corp. yang merupakan salah satu dari 5 besar jajaran perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Ayahnya Namikaze Minato merupakan pengusaha paling kaya nomor 4 di dunia. Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, adalah seorang maestro pianis sebelum akhirnya dipinang oleh Minato dan sekarang ini selalu menemani Minato setiap kali ada urusan bisnis diluar negri. Akan tetapi, menyadari bahwa pendidikan adalah yang nomer satu, pertemanan tidak boleh dilupakan, dan bahayanya menjadi incaran para yakuza(karena kekayaannya) maka, untuk tidak membiasakan mengajak Naruto berpindah-pindah mengikutinya di luar negri dan membuat anak semata wayangnya itu harus sering beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang selalu baru (karena sering sekali ayahnya melakukan perjalanan bisnis), maka Minato dan Kushina lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Naruto sekolah di salah satu sekolah paling elite itu. Toh, kebanyakan murid-muridnya juga merupakan anak-anak para partner bisnis dari Minato.

Sakura misalnya, calon pewaris tunggal Haruno Corp. ini adalah anak dari mitra bisnis Minato. Kebetulan pula ia teman Naruto sejak SD, bersama dengan Kiba, anak pemilik perusahaan dogfood nomer satu di dunia; Sai, anak dari pelukis terkenal dan kaya raya; Hinata dan Neji Hyuuga, keduanya adalah sepupu, ayah mereka adalah saudara kembar yang juga mendirikan perusahaan terkemuka, dll. Dengan adanya begitu banyak anak-anak dari koleganya yang bersekolah disitu, Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naruto tetap bersekolah disitu, dengan asuhan dari ayah angkat Minato, Jiraiya kalau-kalau Minato dan Kushina pergi seperti sekarang ini, selama 3 bulan ke Amerika untuk perjalanan bisnis. Jiraiya, adalah kepala Yakuza yang paling dihormati dan ditakuti, sekaligus memiliki banyak musuh. Meskipun begitu, ia memiliki rasa sayang yang besar terhadap Minato, anak angkatnya, juga Naruto cucunya sekarang, karena itu, ia tidak keberatan mengasuh Naruto selama Minato ditemani istri tercintanya melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Menyadari bahwa kekayaan Minato diincar banyak orang jahat, ditambah dengan musuh-musuh Jiraiya, pernah Naruto hampir diculik sewaktu usianya 5 tahun, dan hal ini membuat ayah dan ibunya hampir gila, untung saja tidak sampai kejadian, tetapi sudah membuat trauma bagi kedua orang tua Naruto ini. Akhirnya sejak masuk SMA, ia diberi bodyguard pribadi, dan tidak hanya 1, tetapi ada 3. Ya, 3 bodyguard pribadi, yang semuanya adalah tangan kiri dari Jiraiya sendiri. Mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha (20), Sabakuno Gaara (21), dan Akasuna Sasori (23). Ketiganya adalah bodyguard muda yang menjanjikan, melihat segudang prestasi sebagai Yakuza yang pernah dicapai masing-masing dari mereka.

"Maaf ya Naru, sepertinya perjalanan kami akan bertambah lama 1 bulan dari waktu yang ditentukan" kata seorang wanita dari sebrang.

"Iya, Kaa-san jaga diri ya, Naru mengerti kok".

"Titip salam untuk kakekmu, sehabis ini kaa-san akan langsung berangkat ke Swiss" jelas Kushina.

"Um, akan kusampaikan nanti, bye" kata Naru sambil memutus telepon mereka.

"Dari wajahmu yang cemberut, sepertinya masih akan lama sebelum kedua orang tuamu kembali ya, Hime-sama?" goda Sasori dengan sengaja memanggilnya dengan Hime-sama.

"Hentikan memanggilku Hime, dasar hentai" gerutu Naru lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa super mewah, dan meraih remote tv mencari-cari acara menarik di tv 60"nya di ruang tamu kediaman(atau mungkin istana) Namikaze tersebut.

"Jangan menggodanya terus, dia itu milikku, senpai" ucap Sasuke ringan sambil duduk di sofa lain sebelum menghabiskan minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan, baka teme!" kata Naru cemberut, Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat polah Naru. "Aku sampai heran kenapa Jii-san memberikan bodyguard yang seperti kalian ini" guman Naru pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengar, Sasuke tertawa keras, sedangkan Sasori tersenyum geli.

"Contohlah Gaara-kun, diantara kalian dialah yang setidaknya terlihat paling serius menjadi bodyguard" omel Naru pada keduanya sambil menunjuk Gaara yang sedari tadi sedang duduk membaca buku. Naruto memang dekat kepada 3 bodyguardnya tersebut, wajar saja, selain di sekolah, ia tidak punya teman lain. Karena itu ketiga bodyguardnya ini menjadi teman setianya saat berada di rumah.

"..." merasa sedang dibicarakan, Gaara kemudia menoleh kepada Naru kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku. Memang benar, dari ke 3 bodyguardnya ini, Gaara lah yang paling serius dalam menjalankan tugasnya, sedangkan Sasori hanya suka membunuh, ia adalah yang tertua sekaligus yang paling kekanak-kanakan, membunuh dianggapnya sebuah kesenangan, sadis memang saat melihat perubahan matanya dari sayu menjadi mata seorang maniak kala membunuh. Tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, dia memang yang paling suka menggoda Naru setelah Sasori, tetapi jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, membunuh dianggapnya halal.

"Hime-sama, mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasori setelah Naru beranjak dari sofanya.

"Berenang" jawab Naru singkat "Dan jangan coba ikut, atau mengintip" tambahnya lalu menuju ke balkon belakang. Di sana, terdapat kolam renang mewah luas yang kalau dipakai 50 orang sekaligus pun bahkan tidak terasa sempit. Diujung kolam terdapat sebuah bar kecil, dimana selalu ada pelayan yang datang kesana setiap kali ada orang yang berenang. Naru kemudian melepas bajunya, meninggalkannya di kursi kayu panjang dan hanya mengenakan boxernya, kemudian berenang menuju bar kemudian meminta jus orange pada pelayannya.

"Aku mau menyusul tuan muda" kata Gaara sambil berdiri sambil meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya, kemudian berjalan menyusul ke arah Naru.

"Aku juga ingin melihat Hime-sama_ku _telanjang" kata Sasori mesum sambil menyusul Gaara.

"Kalian mau meninggalkanku sendirian?" Sasuke tidak mau ketinggalan dan ikut ke 2 senpainya tersebut.

Setelah meminum habis segelas orange jusnya, Naru memutuskan untuk berenang sebentar lagi. Ia berenang bolak-balik sampai akhirnya, di tengah kolam, ia merasakan kakinya menegang, sakit sekali jika berusaha digerakkan, padahal kedalaman di tengah kolam renang cukup dalam, mencapai 2,5 meter, sehingga kaki naruto tidak dapat berpijak pada dasar kolam. Sontak ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, menyadari bahwa ia mendapat kram pada kedua kakinya.

"Tolong" Naru berteriak keras, sang pelayan bar panik dan malah akhirnya berputar-putar di barnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Tuan muda!"

"Hime-sama!"

"Dobe!"

Tanpa basa-basi ketiga bodyguard Naru yang baru saja tiba langsung membuka jas mereka, menyisakan hem putih dan dasi hitam mereka, kemudian langsung melompat ke kolam dan melesat hampir bersamaan ke arah Naru. Ketiganya berhasil mencapai Naru, Gaara memegang tubuh bocah itu, dibantu Sasori dan Sasuke, kemudian membawa ke tepian terdekat.

"Baka dobe! Kau pasti lupa pemanasan sebelum berenang kan?" omel Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di tepi.

"Hime, apa perlu aku memberimu nafas buatan?" goda Sasori mesum.

"Ugh, kakiku sakit sekali" kata Naru pelan tidak mempedulikan kedua orang tersebut. Gaaralah yang akhirnya menahan kedua ujung kaki pemuda itu sampai akhirnya Naru merasa baikan.

"Untung saja kami datang tepat waktu" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Gaara singkat.

"Kau ini inginnya mencari perhatian Himeku ya Gaara" kata Sasori cemburu melihat Gaara.

"Sudah-sudah, kakiku sudah baikan, ak mau kembali ke kamar" kata Naru sambil beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Keringkan dulu badanmu, Hime" kata Sasori sambil menyodorkan handuk ke Naru. Naruto menerimanya, kemudian mengucap 'thanks' singkat lalu berjalan kedalam sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah. Sesampainya di kamarnya, ia segera melempar handuk tadi ke kursi sofa dekat kasurnya, lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur, kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di bantal yang empuk. Kamar milik Naru yang terletak di lantai 2 ini memang istimewa, ruangan 7x7 itu memiliki kasur king size, tv lcd lengkap dengan seperangkat home theaternya, lemari dari kayu oak yang berukir indah, dan jendela yang menghadap ke kolam renang. Tetapi ia sudah biasa dengan semua keadaan mewah di istana itu.

"Dobe, boleh ak masuk?" dari sebrang pintu terdengar suara Sasuke.

"**Ya, masuklah" (Lompat ke chapter.2)**

"**Tidak Teme, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu" (Lanjut membaca)**

"Baiklah dobe, tapi cepatlah keluar ya" Sasuke mengguman kecewa lalu terdengar suara langkah kakinya menjauh.

Naruto tampak terpukul, sebenarnya ia merasakan rasa malu, karena kram, iya, karena kram, ia merasa lemah di hadapan bodyguardnya. Jika berenang saja ia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tentu akan mudah bagi para penjahat untuk menculiknya dan meminta tebusan yang tidak sedikit dari orang tuanya. Sebagai laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa, ia merasa lemah dan malu pada para bodyguardnya itu.

"Hime, apa kau di dalam?" kali ini terdengar suara Sasori datang dari balik pintunya "Boleh aku masuk, Hime-sama?" lanjutnya.

"**Kemarilah Sasori, pintunya tidak dikunci kok" (Lompat ke chapter.3)**

"**Tinggalkan aku sendiri, kumohon" (Lanjut membaca)**

"Um, baiklah aku mengerti Hime" mengerti bahwa sang Hime tercinta sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Sasori kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Naru.

Sekali lagi ia berpikir, bukan Sasuke, atau Sasori yang ia harapkan untuk datang, tetapi Gaara, pemuda 16 tahun itu menantikan sesosok 'kakak' baginya, terkadang sikap dingin dan tidak banyak bicara Gaara sangat diharapkan oleh Naru, karena baginya, saat seperti ini ia akan dapat mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya tanpa ditertawakan, ataupun di sela oleh Gaara.

"Tuan muda.." mendengar suara yang ia kenal tersebut, Naru langsung menjawab "Bukalah, pintunya tidak dikunci" dengan sedikit riang di raut mukanya. Naru masih dalam posisi semula, belum berubah, tubuhnya masih berada di atas kasur, dan kepalanya masih terbenam jauh dibawah bantal yang empuk. Merasakan seseorang membuka pintu, lalu menutup pintu, kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, Naru bisa merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk ditepian kasurnya, Naru yang masih hanya mengenakan boxernya kemudian duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut merah dan bermata emerald tersebut di pinggir kasurnya.

"Kukira anda menangis" kata Gaara memulai pembicaraan setelah keduanya terdiam selama 5 menit.

"Baka, ak tidak akan menangis karena hal ini, hanya saja, aku hanya agak malu" kata Naru menepis perkiraan Gaara tersebut.

"..." Gaara diam, tanda supaya Naru melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya malu karena terlihat lemah di depan kalian. Aku seperti anak kecil umur 5 tahun yang tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang jika kubayangkan sendiri. Rasanya aku mau mati karena malu, sampai-sampai di rumahku sendiri kalian harus menjagaku setiap saat. Aku bukan bayi yang setiap saat membutuhkan baby sitternya, aku jug-".

Belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan dari bodyguardnya menyentuh dagunya dan dengan cepat ia meletakkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Naru. Naru kaget setengah mati, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri ia menikmatinya juga. Meskipun orang tuanya tidak kurang memberi kasih sayang, namun mereka yang selalu jauh dengannya seringkali membuat Naruto kesepian dan haus akan cinta. Dan itu juga dirasakan oleh Gaara yang juga haus akan cinta selama ia menjadi Yakuza. Baginya, hanya ada darah dimana-mana, apalagi saat perang antar Yakuza terjadi, pernah merasakan wanita pun adalah wanita bayaran yang memang langganan para Yakuza, dan Gaara tidak menemukan kenyamanan dalam bercinta.

Bibir mereka menyatu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya lidah Gaara menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Naru. Naru hanya bisa diam dan pasrah membuka sedikit mulutnya saat lidah sesosok kakak di depannya ini menerobos ingin masuk ke dalam. Dengan sigap Gaara segera mengeksplor mulut Naru karena merasa sudah mendapat ijin dari sang empunya. Mengeksplor bagian atas mulut Naru, mengabsen deretan gigi Naru. Dan entah sejak kapan, posisi mereka sudah berpindah, sekarang Gaara diatas Naruto sementara Naruto tidur terlentang dengan Gaara diatas menindihnya. Tangan Gaara pun sudah mulai mengeksplor tubuh indah Naru. Setiap jengkalnya ia sentuh tanpa terlewat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto mendorong Gaara, dan karena sedikit lengah, Gaara terdorong dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi sedang berkelana diatas tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Gaara terkejut, ia menatap mata biru pemuda didepannya itu, dan dilihatnya rasa marah, takut, dan sepertinya jijik terhadap perlakuan Gaara barusan. Naruto sendiri bingung, ia merasa butuh Gaara, tp disisi lain ia belum siap dengan semua yang terjadi, toh Naru belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun, jadi wajar kalau dia sampai merasakan bimbang dan bingung di dalam dirinya.

"Gaara, keluarlah sekarang" kata Naru memecah keheningan.

"Ta-"

"Keluar!" Naru agak membentak kali ini. Gaara memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu bangkit berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Naru. Naru mengikutinya kemudian menutup pintunya setelah Gaara keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menguncinya dengan rapat. Segera ia kembali ke kasurnya, tanpa terasa, kali ini air matanya jatuh menetes di pipinya, membasahi bantal. Kemudia ia terlelap, ketiduran karena kelelahan.

Terbangun dari tidurnya, Naru melirik ke arah jam weker berbentuk katak hijau hadiah pemberian kakeknya. "Pukul 10, aku tertidur lama juga ya" gumannya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terlihat memerah. 'sepertinya aku tadi terlalu kasar pada Gaara' pikirnya mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang. Tiba-tiba Naru memegang perutnya. "Sial aku lupa makan, sekarang aku lapar sekali" gumannya pada diri sendiri. "Kuharap kepala dapur masih punya ramen instan". Naru membuka lemari pakaiannya yang terbuat dari kayu oak itu, memilih kaos oranye muda, kemudian memakainya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat membuka pintu kamarnya, bagaimana tidak, ia melihat seseorang tengah berlutut di depan kamarnya itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah batanya, matanya yang terlelap dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya, tato bertuliskan 'ai' di keningnya, hem putih lengan panjang dengan 2 kancingnya terbuka,dasinya dilonggarkan, dan jas hitam tergeletak disebelah pemuda itu. Sedang tertidur dengan entah apa mimpinya kala itu, Naruto diam tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu, memandang wajahnya yang keindahannya bertambah berlipat ganda ketika sedang tidur.

"Sudah bangun, Hime?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba datang dari balik tembok, Naru kaget.

"Eh, ero-kun" jawab Naru seadanya, "Apa yang Gaara lakukan di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Hime, kau ini nggak peka ya" Kata Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Ia dari tadi menunggumu bangun, tidak beranjak sama sekali sejak ia keluar dari kamarmu tadi" jelasnya.

"Eh?" Naru berhasil dibuat kaget lagi.

"Gaara ngotot ingin meminta maaf padamu, entah apa salahnya padamu, tapi sepertinya dia sangat merasa bersalah, dan takut, perasaan yang nggak mungkin dia punya". "Pas aku mengajaknya turun dia tidak mau dan tetap disitu, bahkan aku bawakan minum dan makanpun dia tidak mau" lanjut Sasori. "Karena kau sudah bangun, kenapa tidak bangunkan dia, Hime? Ja" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naru bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, membangunkannya atau tidak, dan kalau dibangunkan, apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti? Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membangunkan sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya itu.

A/N: kalo punya Puzzle – Hatsune Miku, setel yak di sini. Kalo gapunya donlod, minta om gugle~

"Gaara-nii" kata Naru pelan "Bangun Gaara-nii" kali ia memegang pundak Gaara sambil menggoyangnya pelan. Mata Gaara terbuka.

"Naru" katanya. "Dengar, soal tadi siang, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku terbawa suasana lalu tiba-tiba saja..".

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara kaget tiba-tiba Naru memeluknya, pelukan yang hangat, yang selama ini Gaara cari tetapi tidak ia temukan dimanapun. Ia merasa telah pulang ke rumah dimana seharusnya ia berada. Gaara membalas pelukan itu, dan dirasanya Naru menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Gaara-nii, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku nggak semestinya kasar sama Gaara-nii" kata Naru pelan. "Aku cuma tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, aku takut".

"Sudah, kalo begini, apa artinya aku dimaafkan?" kata Gaara dengan senyum yang sangat-sangat tipis.

"Um, sudah, ayo berdiri Gaara-nii, kakimu pasti sakit" Naru melepas pelukannya kemudian menggandeng tangan Gaara dan masuk ke kamarnya, lupa akan rasa laparnya.

Dengan satu gerakan Gaara mengakhiri apa yang dimulainya, nafasnya yang terengah-engah namun tetap teratur menampakkan wajah kalemnya. Ia mencium bibir pemuda dibawahnya dengan lembut. Dibawah, Naru tampak lelah dan pasrah akan ciuman lembut Gaara itu. Ia merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Gaara dan membalas ciumannya sebentar, lalu melepasnya.

"Gaara-nii"

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar"

"Tunggu disini, akan kuambilkan makanan"

"Telanjang begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku pakai baju dulu"

Gaara berdiri kemudian memakai kembali celana, kemudian hemnya, dasi dan jasnya tentu saja tidak dipakai, takut membuat Naru kelamaan menunggu.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ramen" jawab Naru singkat sambil nyengir.

"Tidak boleh".

"Pelit" Naru menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau ini sudah besar, masih seperti anak kecil".

"Biar, salah Gaara-nii membuatku tambah lapar".

"Yasudah, aku suruh kepala dapur membuatkan".

"Yeey" kata Naru riang. "Gaara-nii" panggil Naru sebelum Gaara keluar.

"Apa lagi?".

"Daisuki".

"Sama Ramen?".

"Bukan".

"Terus?".

"Sama Gaara-nii" cengir tersenyum kemudian pergi ke bawah.

xxx

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, gak jelas, gomen

Well, inilah chapter 1, dengan pairing GaaraxNaru, kalo readers mau liat pairing yang lain, pilih aja pas ada pilihan Naru membiarkan Sasu/Saso yang masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi buat sementara kayanya belum ada, mungkin nanti kalo uda banyak masukan tentang mau gimana cerita sama pairing yang lain, ide sih banyak, cuman bingung milih nih.

Saya bukan pengemis review, tapi bagus kalo readers mau kasi saran, kritik, sama masukan yang membangun buat next chapter dan next story, tapiiii, dengan segala hormat, review jangan cuma 'bagus, jelek, aneh,dst' tanpa disertai penjelasan dibagian mana kurangnya dan bagaimana biar author bisa memperbaiki. Tapi juga disertai unsur-unsur yang aga panjang, soalnya review yang pendek-pendek gitu malah bikin bingung xD

Ja~ sampai ketemu di next chapter dan next sory ya


End file.
